lego_ninjagofandomcom_de-20200213-history
Wie man einen Drachen baut
Wie man einen Drachen baut ist die 4. Episode der 9. Staffel und insgesamt die 88. Handlung In einer Rückblende testet Jay seine selbstgebauten Flügel aus und stürzt ab, direkt neben Sensei Wu. Er rekrutiert Jay für sein Ninja-Team. Zurück in der Gegenwart sitzen Kai, Jay und Zane immer noch in einem Käfig der Drachenjäger, auf dem Rückweg zum Drachenjäger-Lager. Jay hört im Radio Lloyds Stimme. Wieder im Lager kündigt der Eisen-Baron an, dass es zum Abendessen Winddrache geben wird. Als Zane anmerkte, dass es schade sei, dass die Mutter der Drachen nicht als Ablenkung erscheinen kann, brachte er Jay auf eine Idee. Die Ninja planen, einen falschen Drachen zu bauen, um in der Nacht fliehen zu können. Der Widerstand feiert seinen jüngsten Erfolg. Aber Dareth fühlt sich ausgeschlossen. Er fragt dann Mystaké, ob sie ihm eine Elementarkraft geben kann. Die Ninja schmuggeln einen Bauplan und ganz viel Material für den Drachen nach draußen. Dort bauen Cole und Wu den Drachen. Als Cole einen Testflug machen will, steigt der Drache nicht in die Lüfte. Es stellt sich heraus, dass Cole als Pilot zu schwer ist, also wird Wu der neue Pilot. Garmadon ist wütend auf Harumi. Als er sie umbringen wollte, konnte Harumi ihn aber überzeugen, sie zu verschonen, weil sie wisse, wo sich der Widerstand versteckt. Mystaké gibt Dareth eine Kessel voll mit Trank, den er austrinken muss. Die Drachenjäger bereiten alles vor, um den Winddrachen zu kochen. Wu startet den Drachen und erscheint am Himmel. Die Drachenjäger sehen den falschen Drachen und halten ihn für echt. Durch einen Trick glauben die Drachenjäger, es sei die Mutter der Drachen. Der Eisen-Baron trifft Wu und dieser stürzt ab. Am Himmel erscheint dann aber die echte Mutter der Drachen. Die Ninja glauben anfangs, dass es sich um Wu handelt. Doch als sie Wu am Boden treffen, realisieren sie, dass es die echte ist. Der Eisen-Baron findet den falschen Drachen und erkennt, dass es eine Befreiungsaktion gibt. Kai, Jay, Cole, Zane und Wu wollen die Drachen befreien. Doch die Drachenjäger stellen sich gegen die Ninja. Kai schleicht sich davon, um die Drachen zu befreien. Die Drachen verhelfen den Ninja zur Flucht. Der Eisen-Baron beschließt die Ninja zu jagen. Dareth hat alles ausgetrunken und seine braunen Kräfte bekommen. Allerdings muss Dareth nach Nutzung dieser immer schnell auf Toilette. Karlof blockiert sie, also geht Dareth nach draußen, wo er sieht, wie sich Garmadons Motorrad-Gang anschleicht. Fehler * Als Kai beim Winddrachen ist, trägt er seinen Staffel-8-Anzug, nicht seinen Staffel-9-Anzug. Trivia * Der englische Name ist eine Anspielung auf den Film (deutsch: Drachen zähmen leicht gemacht). * Karlof hat bestätigt das Camille jetzt böse ist. Skylor hat verraten das Bolobo schon von Garmadons Motorrad-Gang gefangengenommen wurde. Und Freddy Flink erzählt, dass die Schlangen nicht helfen werden, weil die Zeitzwillinge Schlangen (Schlangen-Samurai) eingesetzt haben. * Garmadon hätte fast Harumi getötet, wenn sie ihm nicht das Versteck des Widerstands verraten hätte. ** Garmadons Methode zu töten erinnert an das Machtwürgen von Darth Vader aus Star Wars. * Jay hatte wie Cole und Zane in Staffel 8 ein Flashback. Galerie Datei:EP88 Killow and UV blame Harumi.png Datei:EP88 Harumi admits her mistake.png Datei:EP88 UV blames Harumi.png Datei:EP88 Harumi scared.png Datei:EP88 Garmadon tries to kill Harumi.png Datei:EP88 Harumi pleads to Garmadon.png Datei:EP88 Harumi saves herself.png Datei:EP88 Garmadon lets Harumi live.png Datei:EP88 Harumi tells Garmadon where the Resistance is.png Datei:MoS88_JayFlash1.png Datei:MoS88_Wings.png Datei:MoS88_old_Wu.png Datei:MoS88_Hunters1.png Datei:MoS88_Chew_Toy.png Datei:MoS88_Cole.png Datei:MoS88_Daddy_No_Legs.png Datei:MoS88_Heavy_Metal.png Datei:MoS88_Jay.png Datei:MoS88_Jet Jack.png Datei:MoS88_Muzzle.png Datei:MoS88_Wu.png Datei:MoS88_Zane.png Datei:MoS88_hunterBase.png Datei:MoS88_Ninja_Cage.png Datei:MoS88_ColeWuUndercover.png Datei:MoS88_iron_Baron.png Datei:MoS88_Dareth.png Datei:MoS88_Griffin Turner.png Datei:MoS88_Karlof.png Datei:MoS88_Lloyd.png Datei:MoS88_Misako.png Datei:MoS88_Neuro.png Datei:MoS88_Nya.png Datei:MoS88_Paleman.png Datei:MoS88_Pixal.png Datei:MoS88_Shade.png Datei:MoS88_Skylor.png Datei:MoS88_Tox.png Datei:MoS88_Neuro,_skylor,_Nya,_Dareth.png Datei:MoS88_lloyd,_Dareth.png Datei:MoS88_Shade_Karlof.png Datei:MoS88_Pixal,_Turner,_Paleman.png Datei:MoS88_Mystake.png Datei:MoS88_Dragon_Plan.png Datei:MoS88_Arkade.png Datei:MoS88_kai.png Datei:MoS88_Dragon_Build.png Datei:MoS88_Cole_pilot.png Datei:MoS88_SOG_Generals.png Datei:MoS88_harumi.png Datei:MoS88_Killow.png Datei:MoS88_Ultra_Violet.png Datei:MoS88_Garmadon_Throne.png Datei:MoS88_Ultra_Violet_Harumi.png Datei:MoS88_throne.png Datei:MoS88_Gamadon_Harumi.png Datei:MoS88_Harumi_Killing.png Datei:MoS88_Garmadon.png Datei:MoS88_Killing.png Datei:MoS88_tea.png Datei:MoS88_Bad_Joke.png Datei:MoS88_Iron_Baron_Fire.png Datei:MoS88_fake_Dragon.png Datei:MoS88_Firstbourne.png Datei:MoS88_Ninja.png Datei:S9_Dragon_Eye.png Datei:MoS88_mouth.png Datei:MoS88_Attack.png Datei:Mos88_Firstbourne_Iron_baron.png Datei:MoS88_Error.png Datei:MoS88_Winddragon.png Datei:MoS88_Spinjitzu.png Datei:MoS88_Firedragon.png Datei:MoS88_Slab.png Datei:MoS88_hideout.png Datei:MoS88 Dragon's Eye.png Datei:MoS88_Brown_Power.png Datei:MoS88_Fail.png Datei:Mos88_Attack.png en:How to Build a Dragon Kategorie:Medien Kategorie:Staffel 9 Kategorie:2018 Kategorie:Ninjago Kategorie:Episode